


dirty little secret

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Porn, Biting, Crossdressing, Cybersex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hair Kink, Hand Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scratching, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a secret he's been hiding from his three best friends for years. He has no intention of any of them ever finding out what he does for a living now that Big Time Rush is no longer around and he holds onto the hope that his secrets will never be revealed.</p><p>Until, that is, James comes over one night after an award ceremony for Carlos and his secret is found out. Logan has no choice but to tell his best friend his biggest secret -- along with the rest -- and he knows it's going to change their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, in advance, for any mistakes you find in this fic! 
> 
> And the title, of course, comes from All American Rejects' "Dirty Little Secret".

It's a snowy night in the middle of December and Logan is standing at his bedroom window, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky, smiling when they land on the few trees that are planted in front of his building. He pulls the blanket he's wrapped up in around his shoulders tightly and taps a foot against the floor, listening to the click of his heel hitting the hardwood underneath him.

Logan's pulled from his thoughts and he longing gaze when he hears the familiar sound of someone calling him on Skype, his heart pounding against his chest as he turns away from the window. He drops the blanket onto the floor and moves it around with his foot before sinking onto his knees, sitting back against his heels in front of the laptop, biting his lip as he taps the green "answer" button.

As soon as the screen comes up, Logan tilts the camera down and pushes the laptop away from him so that the person on the other side of the conversation can see his body perfectly. On the screen, Logan sees himself and he bites his lip, running a hand along the front of his black and red corset, playing with the silk bow that is tied at the top of the bodice.

"Red and black," a voice says from the computer and the words are thick with lust, rough and gravely. It shouldn't send a shiver down Logan's spine but it does and he gasps, nodding as he drops his hand to the front of his matching boy shorts, pressing the heel against the outline of his cock.

When he hears the other man gasp, Logan smirks. "What do you want me to, baby?"

There's a moment of hesitation and all Logan can hear is heavy breathing, like his client is right up on his screen, mouth extremely close to the microphone. He bites back a laugh and continues to trace his hardening cock through the flimsy fabric of his underwear, leaning back on his free hand.

"Stand up and let me see the whole outfit."

Nodding, mostly to himself, Logan stands and pushes the laptop away with one of his heels, stopping when it's far enough away. He bends down after and tilts the camera up just enough so his client can see his entire body but not his face. As soon as he can see his own body on the screen, Logan starts to turn around, hands moving along his body, fingers digging into the cheeks of his ass as he bends over in front of the camera, careful not to show his face.

For years, Logan has been doing this. He takes random calls from strange men at odd hours of the night and, several hours later, there's a couple hundred bucks sitting in his bank account. All because these men like getting off to seeing him in lingerie. Some of them have other requests and Logan has done some pretty strange things and thinks that, maybe, he should feel ashamed for doing dirty things for money but he isn't.

Money is money to Logan, who desperately needs it.

The breathing from the other line gets heavier and Logan suddenly spreads his legs, leaning his hands against the wall before sticking his ass out. He hears the other man moan and smirks, wiggling his hips a little before moving a hand down to push the back of his underwear past the swell of his ass. Once the fabric is pulled down, Logan runs a finger along the crease of his ass and then pulls away from the wall, still bending over as he spreads the cheeks apart, grinning broadly when this gains him a loud groan from the client.

"You like that huh, baby?" Logan asks, his voice thick with his own arousal, and he moves his hands up his ass slowly before turning. The front of his underwear is half tugged down his cock and he pulls it down all the way, revealing himself to the other man, who groans his name - his porn name, anyway - and Logan bites his lip when he hears the breathless little moan of "Lacey" come from the computer. "I'll take that as a yes."

There's a noise on the other line and the client clears his throat before speaking. "Let me see you get yourself off," he says and Logan bites back a moan, nodding though he knows his face is hidden and the man can't see him. He lets his panties fall down his legs and steps out of them, bending his leg high to show off the black high heels before throwing the boy shorts over into the corner.

As soon as he's naked, Logan wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking, sliding his free hand along the front of the corset. He slides it around and unties the ribbons holding the damn thing up, sighing when the pressure alleviates and he licks his lips slowly. Once the corset is loosened, Logan gets a hand between his chest and the fabric, pinching a nipple between his fingers as he strokes his cock slowly, his noises perfectly matching the sounds that are coming from the speakers.

The pad of Logan's thumb brushes along the head of his cock and he shudders, letting his head fall back as he lets out a long moan. When he does these sessions, Logan doesn't think about the clients or about some weird fantasy with a man he doesn't know but, instead, thinks about James. His best friend since elementary school and the one person who had ever been able to affect Logan both emotionally and physically. All of his thoughts go back to the nights when he would lay on James' bedroom floor while his friend was in his bed, the springs squeaking as he moved and Logan knew what he was doing - he wasn't stupid. But James never knew that he was awake during all of those late night jerk off sessions and Logan finds peace in knowing that his friend will never find out.

"I'm going to come," the voice says and Logan growls, nodding his head fervently.

Licking his lips, Logan bends down to push the camera back down and sinks to his knees once more, pointing the webcam at his cock. "Come for me, baby. Think about your cock pounding into me while I'm wearing this," he touches the corset lightly, "and imagine this is your hand around me. Stroking me with those big hands of yours, rough skin sliding against my hard cock while I beg for you to fuck me harder."

A loud, gutteral sound comes from the speakers and Logan hears his name, Lacey, being moaned. He shivers and gnaws on his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth as he sits back, moving his hand away from his cock, resting it against the inside of his thigh. When his client comes down from his orgasm, Logan asks if there's anything else he wants to see and isn't surprised when the man tells him to finish bringing himself off.

Five minutes later, Logan is cleaning himself up and pulling the corset off, throwing into the corner aimlessly. He huffs and pulls his heels off before throwing them onto the floor, listening to them clatter against the hard wood, biting his lip at the sound as he lays back on the blanket, rubbing a hand against his face. Logan loses track of time and falls asleep there, with his laptop still opened, and he wakes up when he hears his phone go off a few yards away. Grumbling, he rolls over and gets to his feet, scrubbing a hand down the side of his face as he walks over to where his phone is ringing, yawning as he picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Logan, what's up! I didn't wake you, did I?" Carlos asks and Logan smiles when he hears his friend's voice on the other line, shaking his head as he mumbles a quiet 'no'. "Cool. So I have something to ask you and it's kind of last minute but I'd really appreciate it if you would say yes," he says and Logan rolls his eyes, moving along the room to grab his boxers from the floor, tugging them on.

Yawning, Logan runs a hand down the nape of his neck and walks out of the room. "What do you need, Litos?"

"I need you to come to this dinner with me tonight. The rest of the band is coming and, honestly, I couldn't accept an award without all of my best friends being there."

"You - an award? What are you talking about?" Logan asks, pulling his eyebrows together as he goes down the hallway, biting back another yawn.

Carlos laughs and the sound warms Logan's heart. "I'm getting an award for excellent service. I had a hand in catching that guy that's been murdering prostitutes along the highway," he answers and Logan vaguely remembers hearing something about that. "So please tell me you'll come. It's tonight, at seven, and I expect you to wear something nice."

"I'll be there. Where's it at, anyway?"

"At the Minneapolis Police Academy." Carlos' voice sounds proud and Logan can just imagine him beaming on the other line. "See you then!"

After saying goodbye, Logan hangs up and puts his phone on the counter before heading to the fridge to look for something to make for breakfast. He grabs the milk and shuts the door with his hip, setting the jug down before leaning up to open the cabinets, grabbing a bowl from the shelf half a second before shutting the doors again. When he settles onto the balls of his feet, Logan puts the bowl on the counter between the milk and his phone, swiveling on his heels to go grab a box of cereal, figuring he'll be lazy since he has a long day ahead of him.

Logan pours his cereal and eats it on the counter, sitting with his head leaning back against the cabinets and his feet swinging against the cabinet doors underneath him. Once he's done with breakfast and all of the milk has been drained from the bottom of the bowl, Logan hops off the counter and puts his dishes away, snatching his phone before going back into his room to grab a towel. He charges his phone and leaves the room, walking down the hall slowly, scratching at his jaw as he steps into the bathroom. The room is cold and he's reluctant to take his boxers off, though they're thin and offer little warmth, but he does it anyway and hops into the warm shower, moaning when he feels the water against his skin.

*****

When six o'clock rolls around, Logan pulls his blazer on and rolls his shoulders as he looks at himself in the mirror, frowning. He doesn't have many fancy clothes and he never really did, even when he was a part of Big Time Rush, and he wonders if his outfit is nice enough to pass Carlos' standards. Logan looks at the tight blue jeans he's wearing and cocks his head to the side, figuring that they're the nicest pair of pants he has and he decides to keep them on, his eyes dragging up his form in the mirror, settling on his torso and the tight black shirt that's covering it.

It takes him a full fifteen minutes to convince himself that his outfit is fine and Logan leaves his apartment, his stomach twisting nervously because this is the first time in a couple of months that the gang will be all together. He thinks about seeing James again and swallows, running a hand through his hair as he heads down to the parking lot, taking the stairs quickly before jumping off the last one. Once he gets to his car, Logan slides in behind the wheel and starts the engine quickly, turning the windshield wipers on to get the snow off the glass before cranking the heater up.

Logan gets to the MPA with five minutes to spare and hands his car over to the valet before heading inside. The first person he sees is Carlos' mom and she hugs him tightly, giving him compliments because he hasn't seen her in nearly a year and he compliments her right back, smiling brightly as she leads him over to the table where the entire family is sitting and where, coincidentally, Kendall and James are sitting.

"Logan! You made it," Carlos says and he comes forward to hug his best friend, laughing as he pulls back. "And you look good."

Rolling his eyes, Logan shrugs and looks down at his outfit, making a face. "I guess so," he mutters and pulls his gaze back to Carlos, who is absolutely beaming.

The next person to greet him is Kendall and Logan slaps their hands together before pulling him in for a hug, laughing when he eases away. "How's that knee of yours doing?"

"I'll be able to play next season, hopefully, and I can walk on it so... I'd say it's good." Kendall smirks and then he sits back down, letting James stand up to greet Logan.

James smiles brightly and Logan's heart speeds up, beating wildly in his chest when the other boy hugs him. "You look good," he murmurs, lips pressed right against Logan's ear, and he bites back a groan, nodding as they ease apart.

"So do you. I thought you'd be in, like, Italy or something doing that fashion week."

"Nah," James says and laughs, dropping unceremoniously into the seat beside Kendall, motioning to the one empty chair on his left. "I told my agent that I wanted to be home for a while and modeling takes a lot of of you, you know?"

Logan doesn't know, of course, but he nods his head anyway and falls into his seat. "So it's crazy about Carlos getting an award, right?"

"Totally," Kendall agrees and he laughs, the skin beside his eyes crinkling slightly. "When he told me about it, I didn't believe him. Not until the paper came out the next day and I saw him smiling on the front page with his father standing next to him and the headline "youngest police officer in Minneapolis nabs the infamous I-494 killer" above it."

A chuckle bubbles up from Logan's throat and he nods. "I saw that but didn't remember it. My life's been crazy lately, you know, and I haven't kept up on the news," he mutters and opens his mouth to say something else when the police chief steps up to the podium and starts talking about the men and women of the police force. The speech goes on for a few minutes before they start to acknowledge a few of the night's recipients of the awards.

When the chief says Carlos' name, he bounces out of his seat and bounds up the stage, smiling brightly to the crowd. He takes the plaque they give him and goes up to the microphone, immediately saying that he wants to thank his parents for always being there for him. From there, he goes onto thank everyone else - from the band to the people that made them famous, to the men and women he works with, to his partner that believed in him every step of the way. Finally, Carlos wraps up his speech and thanks everyone at the police department for the award and everyone erupts into applause as Carlos bounces off the stage, returning to the table where his friends and family are sitting.

The rest of the night goes by quickly and Logan files out of the building behind his friends, waving to Carlos' parents as they head off to his car. Once they're gone, he looks at the others and raises his eyebrows slightly, laughing when they just stare back at him, looking dumbfounded. "So what are you guys up to tonight?"

"I'm going to watch the Minnesota Wild game and see how the team is doing without me," Kendall answers and shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Carlos nods and pulls his collar higher up around his neck. "And I'm going to watch with him because it's been a while since Kendall and I've watched a game together."

Logan wrinkles his nose and turns to James, raising a brow. "What about you?"

"I'm not doing anything," James answers and laughs, his rosy cheeks turning a even brighter red while they stand out in the cold. "What about you?"

"Going back to my apartment alone to drink some beers and look for something to watch on television."

Smiling and licking his lips, James kicks at the concrete, toeing it with the tip of his boot. "Do you want some company?"

"Yeah, sure," Logan replies, a little too quickly, and he blushes when the other three laugh at him.

Soon, Kendall and Carlos are heading to get his car from the valet, leaving James and Logan alone. They don't say a word for the longest time and Logan only breaks the silence when he starts to feel numb from the cold, telling James that he can follow him home, if he wants to. Only, James knows where Logan's apartment is and he forgot that the other boy had been there a few times before and laughs, bobbing his head.

After getting his car, Logan heads home and goes inside quickly to make sure that his things are put away. He leaves his laptop open on the coffee table, though, figuring that none of his clients would dare call him before midnight, seeing as most of them are family men and they have to wait for their children and wives to go to sleep. Once everything is straightened up, Logan takes his coat off and peels his blazer away from his shoulders after that, hanging them both up in the closet. Someone knocks on the door just as he steps out into the hallway and Logan swallows, heading toward the door to answer it.

*****

"Hey, come on in." Logan pulls the door open and motions toward the living room, watching as James comes in. He shuts the door behind him and shuffles over to the couch, dropping down onto the cushions with a sigh, leaning his head back as he smiles at the other boy, dragging his teeth over his lower lip slowly. "Make yourself at home," he says.

James peels his jacket off and tosses it onto the chair in the corner before coming over to sit next to Logan, sighing as he settles back against the couch. "The place hasn't changed much," he comments as he looks around and then his gaze comes to Logan's laptop, snorting at the background picture. It's one from their first concert and James smiles.

When he sees what James is staring at, Logan bites his lip and makes a face. "Don't laugh at me; I like that picture of us."

"I do, too, but we were babies back then," James murmurs and Logan rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but it was our first concert and that's huge, you know?"

Nodding his head, James licks his lips and smiles. "Yeah," he says, "I know."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You said you were going to offer me beer and quality television."

Logan snorts and pushes off the couch, heading into the kitchen as he laughs. "I'm not sure if it'll be quality or not," he mutters and stops at the fridge, opening to door before grabbing two beers off the shelf. When he comes back, James is lounging against the arm of the couch and, fuck, he looks gorgeous. He holds a beer out and drops onto the couch again, sighing as he twists the cap off his bottle before taking a long pull from it.

"What do you do for work now anyway?"

"I work from home," Logan answers because, really, he does and he's not lying. Technically.

The other man rolls his eyes and twists the cap off his beer, taking a long sip. "That's always fun," he says and Logan laughs because he doesn't know the half of it.

For the next half an hour, the two of them settle into a comfortable silence and Logan finds a movie for them to watch. They demolish six beers between themselves and the bottles pile up on the coffee table, surrounding the laptop in a halo of brown glass. The computer goes completely forgotten by Logan and he's so wrapped up in watching James watch the movie that he doesn't even hear Skype go off until James is kicking at his knee with one of his feet.

Blinking, Logan looks at the screen and reaches forward to hit "ignore" and leans back against the couch, clearing his throat. "Sorry about that," he mutters.

"No problem." James smiles and they watch the movie for a few minutes before the laptop starts pinging, letting Logan know that he's got messages.

And James leans forward to read them before Logan gets the chance to stop him. He reads silently to himself for a moment and then turns to look at his friend, his eyebrows cinched together in confusion, mouth open slightly. The tip of his tongue drags across his lower lip and James points at the laptop screen with his thumb. "Who's Lacey?"

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ \- Logan is screwed.

"Um," he starts and scrubs at the nape of his neck before a few more messages come in, these dirtier than the last. After James reads them, he turns to look at Logan with wide eyes, his mouth still open like he wants to say something but can't quite get the words out. "I can explain," Logan whispers and he rolls his lips in over his teeth before biting them.

James motions his hand toward Logan and mutters, "Explain."

A thousand different explanations go through his mind all at once and Logan seriously considers lying to his best friend but thinks better of it. How else is he supposed to explain messages from a forty year old man that describe exactly what he wants to do to Logan? There's no other way he can explain it, other than tell the truth, and Logan huffs, scrubbing both hands down his face, groaning against his palms.

Logan hesitates another moment before pulling his hands away, folding them on his lap.

"That's my job," he starts and motions to the computer, where the messages are still coming through. "I dress in lingerie and get on cam for clients that want to see me do things. I don't always do sexual things, of course, but most of the people that contact me want me to either get myself off, fuck myself with a toy, or do a myriad of other things to myself that range from being pretty normal to downright creepy."

Pausing, Logan takes a breath and looks at James with a smile before continuing. "And I didn't just start doing this out of the blue one day to make money. I've been crossdressing since I was seventeen because I liked it and I haven't told anyone about it because, honestly, you all would think I'm weird. Then Big Time Rush came to an end and, well, I needed money. One of my friends at a club told me about this website where you can do things for people and they'll pay you for it. So, I decided to do it and that's what I've been doing for a while now. It pays my bills and keeps me fed, clothed, and living comfortably."

When Logan finally stops speaking, James blinks at him and shakes his head, disbelieving.

"But,  _Lacey_?" He asks, his forehead  furrowing as he stares at the other man.

"I didn't want to give my real name and I wanted to stick with the girly theme. I was going to be dressing up - in lingerie, dresses, skirts, whatever - so I came up with the name Lacey and it kind of just stuck," Logan answers and chews on his lower lip, wondering why James isn't leaving in disgust or yelling at him, telling him how dangerous it is to strip and do sexual things online for strangers - and for money.

James licks his lips and nods slowly. "Can I see?"

The question knocks the breath out of Logan and he blinks rapidly, staring at James as his heart pounds against his ribs.

"You, uh, want to see Lacey?"

"Sure, why not? It's a part of your life and, honestly, it sounds kind of interesting," James answers and his lips curve into a smile that has Logan's heart pounding.

Another long, silent moment passes between the two of them and then Logan nods his head. He leans forward, shuts his laptop to keep the messages from coming, and stands before going around the end of the couch, chewing on his lip nervously. "Are you sure you want to see me dressed up as Lacey?"

And then James is looking at him with dark eyes, his lip caught between his teeth as he nods eagerly. It almost makes Logan laugh and he nods in return before moving down the hall and into his bedroom, pushing the door shut and leaning against it, resting his head against the cool wood. When he's calm enough to move, Logan backs away from the door and goes over to his closet, opening the doors slowly, his eyes going over his wardrobe; in the left corner, he has his regular clothes and on the other side he has all of his lingerie, dresses, and shoes pushed into the corner.

With his heart beating wildly against his sternum, Logan grabs one of his favourite outfits. It's a pitch black corset that has dark red ribbons lacing up the back and he hasn't worn it too many times, having wanted to save it for a special occasion and Logan guess that now is a perfect time to wear it. He tosses the top onto his bed and bends down to grab a pair of knee high boots, throwing them onto the mattress when he straightens up, shutting the closet quickly. Logan feels more confident with each passing moment and he swallows when he goes over to his dresser, opening the bottom drawer where he keeps all of his underwear and hosiery.

Once Logan has chosen a pair of panties - a red lacy pair that hugs his ass perfectly - and a pair of thigh-high fishnet stockings, he shuts the drawer with his foot and goes back over to the bed, laying everything else down. He looks at the outfit, rolls his lip between his teeth, and starts to peel his clothes off before letting each article fall to the floor, the quiet thump they make against the hardwood filling Logan's ears as if he had just dropped a brick onto the floor.

Logan's hands shake as he reaches for the corset after finally pushing his boxers down and he pulls it over his head, making sure it's on correctly before he starts to fumble with the ribbons along the back, tightening them before tying the top the best he can. He runs his hands along his newly shaped sides and shivers, moving his hands to the bed so he can grab the boy shorts he'd picked out earlier, shivering again at the feel of the lace running against his fingertips. After a moment of admiration, Logan lifts a leg and steps into the panties, doing the same with the other foot before pulling the fabric up his legs and, finally, letting it come in contact with his cock. The underwear is a little snug, just the way he likes it, and Logan closes his eyes, allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts before blinking his eyes open to look at the fishnet and the boots, the last pieces of the puzzle.

The fishnets come on next and Logan moans when he gets them in place, the lacy top fitting snuggly around his thigh. He pulls the second stocking on and then sits on the edge of the bed, grabbing his boots before unzipping the sides, swallowing as he slips his foot into the first one. After putting his foot down on the ground, Logan tugs the other boot onto his other leg and bends over to zip them both up, a shiver running down his spine when the sound of the zipper fills the room. Once he's dressed and ready to go out and put himself on display for James, Logan stands and goes over to the mirror to give himself a last look, biting down on his lip when he sees himself.

"It's now or never," he mutters and smooths both hands down the front of his corset, looking in the mirror one last time before turning away. Logan's heels clack against the floor as he walks and he makes his way to the door, hesitating a second before opening it and stepping out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. Without waiting any longer, Logan goes into the living room and makes his way in front of the coffee table, standing in front of the television so James' attention is on him and him only.

James' eyes go wide when he sees Logan and his gaze drags down the length of his body, settling on the panties before dropping down to the boots. "Holy shit," he mumbles.

"This isn't too much, is it? Because this is like the outfit I normally wear on cam, unless someone emails me before hand and gives me specific instructions on what to wear."

"It's..." James pauses and swallows, flicking his gaze back to Logan's face, his lips curling back into a smile. "Perfect, Logan."

Heat pools in the pit of Logan's stomach and he lifts his right hand, wrapping his fingers just underneath the bend of his elbow. "You're sure?"

Instead of answering, James stands up and moves forward to wrap his hands around Logan's hips, nodding his head slowly. He leans down to kiss the other man when he opens his mouth to say something and swallows all of his words, dragging the tip of his tongue along the outline of Logan's upper lip before he parts both of them, gasping quietly against James' mouth when he feels that tongue slide into his mouth.

Logan thinks that, at any moment, he'll wake up and be laying in bed. That he'll wake up from a very vivid dream and that James will have no idea how he feels or what he does and he's honestly hoping that doesn't happen because he wants this; he wants James and he wants to share his kinks with him and he wants the other man to enjoy seeing him in other outfits he has. He groans when he thinks about this and lifts a hand, tangling his fingers in James' hair as he pulls him down to kiss him harder, pressing his tongue against the taller man's and shivering at the sound of him moaning. It vibrates against his lips and Logan's body is thrumming with excitement, his cock hardening against the front of his panties.

After a moment of kissing, James pulls away and drops his hands away from Logan's hips, laughing at the disappointed, throaty whine he lets out. "Do I get a show, too?"

"If you want one," Logan answers, breathless, and he smiles up at the taller man, licking across his lower lip quickly before biting down on it. "Go sit down."

James moves away, not needing to be told twice, and goes to sit on the couch, tugging his shirt off before tossing it into the corner, his eyes roaming up and down Logan's body hungrily, licking his lips over and over as he watches the other man walk around the coffee table. It gets pushed back toward the entertainment center and the empty beer bottles clink together, a few of them falling onto the floor; they roll away, clinking against the floor, but neither of them pay much attention to it.

Once the table is pushed as far as it will go, Logan sits on the edge and spreads his legs, running his hands along the inside of his thighs, staring just above his knee. His fingertips catch on the holes in his stockings and he pulls, lightly, before dragging his nails along his skin, watching James carefully. Licking his lips, Logan stares at the other man's torso and bites back a moan when he realizes that it's been too long since he's seen James shirtless. Instead of being somewhat lanky and not having much muscle like he did before, James is all muscle and hard lines and abs, his skin so perfectly tan that it makes Logan want to cry from happiness because James Diamond is perfect.

And, hopefully after the night is through, James will be all Logan's.

Logan catches James' eyes gravitate toward his boots and he smirks, lifting a leg up and pressing his foot against the cushion beside the other man's leg. "Like my boots?"

"Yeah," James answers, immediately, and he sucks in a deep breath, running his hand along the smooth leather. "You have the legs for these."

"Thank you." Strangely enough, the compliment makes Logan blush and he watches James' hand go along the side of the boot before stopping at the zipper. He plays with it for a moment and runs his other hand along the bottom, going over the toe of the shoe before dragging his fingers down to the heel and, holy shit, Logan realizes that James must have a boot fetish. "Do you have a thing for boots?"

Swallowing hard, James nods and breathes, running his hand along the back of Logan's calve, tugging his leg onto his lap. "Kind of," he answers and they both laugh, Logan biting at his lower lip as he watches the other man unzip the boot. Once he's gotten it undone, James pulls Logan's foot out of the boot and legs it fall onto the floor in front of the couch, running a hand along his bare leg, his fingers skirting along the fishnet slowly.

Every touch sends an electric shock through Logan's body and he's biting down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed, rolling it around between his teeth before letting it go slowly and gasping when he feels James' hand moving along the outside of his thigh. He drags it down a second later and picks the other leg up, settling it on his lap to repeat the process of taking the boot off, letting it fall on top of the other onto the floor.

"Please, James," Logan breathes as he looks at the other man through his eyelashes, biting the edge of his lip. "I've wanted you for too long and I really don't want to be teased all night long and not fucked or touched in the slightest." As he speaks, Logan closes his eyes and shivers when he feels James' hands on his thighs again and, all of a suddenly, he's being moved forward. A surprised noise leaves his throat when he finds himself on James' lap but Logan isn't complaining and he groans, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, lifting a hand to tug at his hair.

James leans up and kisses Logan's jaw lightly, dragging his lips along the curve before biting the hinge. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I really want you to fuck me but, god, I'll go for anything right now." As he speaks, Logan presses his hips against James' and rotates them slowly, grinding their laps together.

"How long have you wanted to fuck me?"

A groan pulls from Logan's throat because, seriously, James saying those words shouldn't be as hot as they are. "Since I heard you jerking off in your bed when we were, like, fourteen and you didn't know I was awake," he confesses and mentally curses himself because that was something Logan hadn't wanted James to find out. He also didn't want him to find about the crossdressing or the fact that he did sexual acts on webcam for money but that's gone now, so why shouldn't he tell the other man everything?

"That's," James pauses, doing the math in his head and Logan giggles, "seven years, Logan."

"And I haven't done anything about it until now."

The look on James' face when Logan says that is one of awe and Logan opens his mouth to say something before James' lips are on his own. He hums against the other man's mouth and gives his hair another tug, suddenly in love with the feeling of James' soft locks. They glide through his fingertips and Logan shudders, biting at the other's bottom lip before sucking it between his own, smirking when he lets go.

When Logan eases away, James looks at him and smiles. "I've wanted you for a while, too, but didn't know how to say it. It hasn't been seven years,  _of course_ , but it has been a few."

"How many?" Logan asks, running his hand from James' hair to his jaw, long fingers tracing over the curve.

"Two and it's been two _too_  many, honestly." Smiling, James turns to kiss Logan's palm and wraps his fingers around the other's wrist, holding it before wrapping his lips around Logan's fingers and he lets out a choked off noise when he sees that. His heart beats wildly and his cock is so unbelievably hard against the front of his underwear that he honestly just thinks that he could rut against James while he sucks his fingers and he'd come in no time.

For a few minutes, James continues to suck on Logan's fingers and he takes them all the way into his mouth, cheeks hollowing like a goddamn pro. Logan is writhing and breathing heavily, silently begging for James to stop and do anything, everything, but the other man doesn't listen. Not until Logan gets a hand in his hair and tugs roughly, nails scraping along his scalp and, finally, his fingers slip free from James' mouth. They're all slick and shiny when James lets go and Logan groans, looking between the digits and the other man, who's smirking at him, and his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

Logan opens his eyes and slides off James' lap before standing, holding his dry hand out for the other man to take. He helps James to his feet and then leads him down the hall, to his bedroom, where he opens the door and all but pulls James inside, both arms wrapping around him tightly. Their bodies fit together and Logan leans up to kiss James, the angle of their heads being a little awkward but neither of them are complaining at the moment. It's all lips and teeth and tongues and James' whimpers as they kiss and Logan likes knowing that he can pull those noises out of him, his body warming when he pulls away.

"Do you want to fuck me tonight or do you just want to mess around a little?" Logan asks, his voice thick and rough with lust, his eyes half-lidded as he looks up at James, slipping a hand between them to undo his jeans quickly, making fast work of the button before tugging the zipper down.

James rolls his lip between his teeth and shrugs a shoulder. "We could always fuck some other time," he mutters and Logan nods in agreement. "I do want to get my fingers inside of you, though, and I want to work you open regardless of whether or not we're going to have sex tonight."

When James says that, Logan shivers and bites his lower lip, moving his hands around to slip them under the waistband of James' jeans. He pushes them down and lets his palms ghost over the other man's ass before sinking to his knees, tugging the denim down his legs. Soon, Logan has James out of his pants and he throws them away, moving his hands up the backs of his thighs, looking at the other man with a smirk.

"You look so gorgeous down there," James murmurs and Logan purrs in response, kissing the taller man's thigh as he wraps his hands around the waistband of his boxers. The fabric slides down easily and goes over the jut of James' cock before slipping past it and Logan's eyes go wide when he finally sees the other's cock.

"Damn." The word comes out as a breath and Logan shakes his head, pulling the boxers down to let James step out of them. He runs blunt nails along James' legs and digs them in the further he goes, causing him to yelp when the dig into the tops of his thighs. "Whoops," Logan says and chuckles before moving a hand to wrap around the base of James' cock, holding onto it loosely as he leans in to flick his tongue against the head, moaning quietly because, damn, James tastes as good as Logan imagined.

Clenching his eyes shut, James moves his hand to the back of Logan's head and gasps when his cock slides between those perfect lips of his. "Fuck, Logan," he moans, fingers tightening in the other man's short locks, tugging him forward until another inch of his shaft disappears into that wet heat. He moves his other hand and rests it on Logan's shoulder, wrapping his fingers around it tightly, his nails digging into his flesh.

Having James' cock in his mouth is amazing and Logan hums around him before sinking down, taking the entire length into his mouth. He gags a little and pulls off to let himself relax before going back down again, deepthroating the entirety of James' length like a pro because, honestly, Logan has had a lot of practice over the years. When Logan was sure that he'd never get James to be with him, he started dating other guys and became a professional at nearly anything and now he can deepthroat with the best of them.

Logan swallows around James and then pulls off, hollowing his cheeks as he does, moving his other hand just below James' balls. He runs a fingertip over them and smirks, as much as he can, around the cock in his mouth before cupping the other's balls, rolling them between his fingers as he goes back to sucking. The pace is slow and steady, Logan bobbing his head back and forth while James tugs on his hair and gasps above him, his hips thrusting forward on more than one occasion and Logan groans around him.

"Your mouth is -  _ah_  - perfect," James manages and his voice sounds wrecked which only makes Logan smirk more. He hums in agreement, having heard that compliment a dozen or more times, and goes back to sucking, his tongue a wet hot press against the underside of James' cock and he's determined to make him come undone. When James is babbling incessantly above him and moaning a mantra of his name, Logan pulls back and presses the flat of his tongue against the crown of James' cock, looking up at him as he strokes the shaft quickly, wanting him to come.

And James groans in a way that makes Logan's cock throb in his underwear. He swallows around the head of his cock and then pulls away, standing up so he can press a kiss to the other man's chest, dragging his lips along his collarbone. "You're so gorgeous," Logan whispers in between kisses and bites, his hand working James' cock over, the pad of his thumb pressing against the head, smearing precome and his own saliva over his skin.

"You too." The words come out as a harsh pant and Logan knows that James is close, so he keeps stroking him quickly. Long, lithe fingers pumping up and down James' shaft, lubed by nothing more than the saliva that was leftover from Logan's blowjob. "Gonna - gonna come soon, fuck, Logan," James moans and he holds onto the shorter man, burying his face against the side of his neck.

James' hips snap forward once, twice, three more times before he's coming all over Logan's hand. He's a babbling mess, moaning and whimpering against Logan's neck, breathing against his skin before biting at it, sending electric shocks from the tip of Logan's spine all the way to his toes, which he curls against the cold floor. As soon as James is calmed down to the point where Logan isn't afraid to pull back and doesn't think he'll topple over, he eases away and steps back, leaning down to grab a dirty shirt off the floor. He wipes his hand clean and tosses the shirt back where he found it before straightening up, his hands going behind his back to untie the corset.

Once the ribbons are untied and the corset springs out of shape, Logan tugs it off and throws it somewhere behind him, biting his lip as he hooks his fingers underneath the top of his panties, pulling them down slowly. He lets out a moan when the lace drags across his cock and he wiggles out of the underwear, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them, using his foot to toss them into the corner. Grinning sheepishly, Logan moves to the bed and lays down with his legs spread wide and his hands settled on his knees, dragging them down toward his cock.

"Come here," Logan says and James obeys immediately, settling on the bed between the other man's legs. He drops to his chest and presses a kiss to the inside of Logan's thigh, biting at it as he kisses his way down, his shoulders bunching together. Before closing his eyes, Logan looks down at James' body and bites his lip when he sees script going across his shoulder, the dark ink contrasting against his tan skin, his hands dropping down to touch it. "You have a tattoo."

Humming, James nods his head and moves up, twisting his torso slightly so Logan can get a better look at it. "I just got it recently," he explains.

When he sees the tattoo clearly, Logan bites the edge of his lip and drags his fingers over each letter. The words are from one of their songs - _This is Our Someday_  - and Logan can't help but smile when he sees it, leaning over to kiss the skin just above it. His lips linger for a second and then Logan drags them down over the words, breathing gently against them before finally pulling away, cradling James' face in his hands, pulling his gaze toward him. He smiles and leans in to kiss the other man softly, his thumbs brushing along the skin just underneath James' ears.

James smiles against Logan's lips and kisses him back before pulling away, biting at his lower lip before dropping his head down.

"That must be a bitch to cover up for photo shoots," Logan murmurs, watching as James kisses his way down and settles between his lips again. "I mean, it's kind of big."

"It's okay. Doesn't take more coverup than any other tattoo."

A shiver runs down Logan's spine and he nods, tangling his fingers in James' hair again, scratching along his scalp. "You said you wanted to finger me," he says and blushes when he watches James nod his head enthusiastically and he clears his throat before moving off the bed. "Then you're going to need lube." As he speaks, Logan goes to his dresser again and opens one of the middle drawers, rummaging around before grabbing a bottle of lube. He comes back to the bed and returns to his previous position, spreading his legs so James can settle between them again.

"Smart thinking," James murmurs and licks his lips before moving back, sitting on his knees. "I think I want you on your knees for this and you can stroke your cock while I finger you."

Logan's eyes flutter shut and he groans, rolling his lower lip between his teeth, nodding. He rolls over onto his stomach and pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking over at his shoulder to where James is sitting behind him, shuddering when he realizes that this is going to happen. It isn't the sex he's been wanting for years but it's close and Logan will take it over anything else; just having James in his bed, naked, is good enough for him.

Once Logan is on his knees, James spreads his ass and leans in to immediately lick his entrance, pressing the flat of his tongue against him. He smirks when the other man squirms and grips his ass tightly, fingertips digging into the soft muscle as he pressed the tip of his tongue inside of Logan, moaning against him. James' eyes slide shut and he wiggles his tongue inside the shorter man before pulling back to spread his ass a little more and lean in, licking his entrance over and over. The tip of his tongue swirls around the rim and James growls when Logan starts to push back against him, squeezing his cheeks roughly.

"Fu - fuck, James." Logan's entire body is hot and his face is red so he presses it against the mattress, moving a hand to his cock. He starts to stroke himself slowly and yelps when he feels James' teeth bite down on his ass and, good lord, he is in heaven. When James' tongue returns, Logan lets out a grateful moan and his body feels like it's going to melt any moment with each swipe of that amazing tongue. "Get your fingers in me before I come," he says, breathing hard once the words are out.

James chuckles behind Logan and gives his ass one last, long lick before pulling away. He holds his ass open with one hand and pops the top on the lube before dropping his hand down, getting three fingers nice and wet with the lube before pressing two of them against his entrance. After tossing the bottle away, James spreads Logan's ass again and watches as two of his fingers sliding into him slowly, his muscles relaxing and tightening around the digits. When his fingers sink in all the way to the last knuckle, James leans over to kiss across Logan's shoulders, biting at the sharp blade before licking a path down the middle of his back, following the curve of his spine.

The room grows hotter and Logan thinks that he's going to spontaneously combust from each one of James' touches; from the fingers in his ass to the mouth moving down to the base of his spine, Logan feels an electric shock with each one. His body trembles and he strokes his cock quickly, moving his hips back against James' hand, groaning in frustration when he doesn't get the idea and keeps the digits still inside him.

"Move."

Blinking, James looks up and huffs out a laugh, nodding. "Okay," he breathes pressing a kiss to the small of Logan's back, dragging his lips over to one of the dimples that are set deep into his skin there. While he kisses Logan's back dimples, James starts to pump his fingers in and out and he bites at the other man's skin when he starts to groan his name, hips rolling in slow circles back against his hand.

Soon, though, Logan is begging for all three fingers and James obliges without a word, slipping all three into him slowly. They sink all the way in and, without giving Logan a moment to adjust, James starts to pull them out, crooking the tips before straightening them and pushing back in. He revels in each noise he pulls from Logan's throat and the way he snaps his hips back desperately, needy little gasps and moans filling the air and James knows that he's close.

"Wanna feel you come for me, Logan. I know you want to come and I can't imagine how much tighter you'll get around my fingers when you do," James whispers, pressing small kisses along Logan's back before going up to breathe against his ear. "Think about next time and how, instead of fucking you with my fingers, it'll be my cock buried inside this tight little ass of yours. You want that, huh? Been waiting seven years for me to fill you up and you're going to be such a slut for it."

Logan groans and throws his head back, moaning James' name loudly. He can feel his orgasm build; the heat in the pit of his stomach gets worse and his balls tighten, body trembling as he screams 'yes' over and over, wanting to feel James inside of him. It only takes a few more strokes of his own hand and a handful of thrusts of James' and Logan is coming, his shoulders shaking as his orgasm hits and he comes all over the sheets underneath him.

His body is still shaking from the aftershocks when James' fingers slide out and Logan gasps, feeling suddenly empty. He licks his lips and rolls to the side, laying on the mattress only a few inches away from where he came, narrowly missing landing in the mess. The bed moves as James does and then he's gone, leaving Logan all alone and, for a second, he's terrified that his best friend is going to leave him. But James is back a moment later and Logan smiles sleepy, groaning when he feels something move over his hand and his cock, huffing as soon as it's gone.

"Get up for a minute; I need to take the sheet off." James' words are hazy and Logan blinks sleepily, his eyes focusing on the other man as he understands what he's saying. He allows James to help him off the bed and he stands on shaky legs, leaning against the other as he removes the sheet, throwing it onto the floor in a ball. As soon as the sheet is off, James is laying Logan back down and climbing onto the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around him before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Go to sleep, Logan," he whispers and Logan nods, curling up against James' chest, breathing in deeply.

Logan barely feels a blanket being pulled over him and he clings to James all night, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
